


忠诚不渝

by Huoshao



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: 这篇其实是最想写的，结果开了个头就卡了，高估了自己写长篇的能力，国际政治题材也太敏感，所谓既反动又怕死（躺……把原文里过于政治化的部分都删了，能写成有逻辑的暗杀小说都不错了（福赛斯大爷快给我力量
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 1





	忠诚不渝

注：文中所涉及地名皆属实，但名称由作者不负责任音译_(:3ゝ∠)_文中所涉及历史事件皆属实，但暗杀及其目标、广播内容皆为虚构。  
  
  
  
楔子  
  
  
  
他快要死了。  
  
死亡最先落在眼皮上，一如落日最先降临在大地的群山。日光粘缠住他的眼睫，暮色正熔熔化开，黯红橙黄的光摊开在天幕上，绮错交织，晕出一片层染的霜林，让人想起栖停在遥远北方树梢上的壮丽的秋日。  
  
他已很久没有见过夕阳的盛景。黄金般的日光被烧熔，金水灌进他的嘴里，凝在他的喉腔，发热发肿。他的内脏已被爆炸的冲击波震裂，血在他密闭的皮囊里肆意游弋，而他却无知无觉。真是金子般的日光，他默默赞叹着，感觉死亡像母亲的手指一样在身躯上轻触，日色覆在他脸上，似敲得极薄的金箔。  
  
关于死，他们总是打趣地这样说，有一颗子弹上早就写好你的名字啦，我们会把你抬回去，给你裹上绿色的裹尸布，Al Mualim会在广播里悼念你，我们会杀了那个让你送命的人，把他的头颅砍下来，然后我们会给你的母亲寄上点抚恤金。什么，你没有母亲?那我们只好交给你弟弟了。假如你弟弟也死了?那么好吧，我们只能祝愿你永垂不朽了。  
  
幻听开始了，仿佛对讲机还在沙沙响，嘈杂得像有人在里面养了一千个邪恶的妖精。Malik，有人在叫他。这绝对是幻听，他在第一颗炸弹炸开来的时候就已经什么都听不到了。以及他的触觉，他的视力，他的愤怒与忧惧，都如同天幕下的黄昏正缓缓消逝。一切都成熟了，他已准备好被收割。  
  
而他却莫名感觉棒极了，热流奔向他的全身，把他托向高空。群鸟正不绝地啼转，澄红的落日蓄力喷转着光焰，孩童在玩耍，嬉闹声穿过整个耶路撒冷，寻常人家的收音机和电视机在响着，炊烟，晚风带来成片枝叶窸窣的颤鸣。他就要死了，但却感觉棒极了。棒极了，棒得好像还能再活一次。  
  
不过他妈的还是别再来一次了。  
  
  
  
  
  
**1995年4月16日 叙利亚 大马士革**  
  
  
  
他们滥用匕首，不择手段，把暗杀变成一门艺术  
  
——希提，《阿拉伯通史·阿萨辛派》  
  
  
  
又闷，又湿，又长。三个词形容大马士革的春夜足矣，然后闭嘴，一个字也别多说。某种隐秘的，细于游丝的气息正在夜间咖啡的香味中层层抖开，发颤，带着试探性，微妙如夏虫初次振翼。他放下咖啡杯，在夜露的凉意中拉紧兜帽，把周遭响动都不动声色地藏在眼角。咖啡馆，顾客大多躲进了暖和的室内;露天圆桌边，一个抽水烟的男人;清真寺墙角是一群卖古兰经和其他宗教玩意儿的小贩，喀马里亚街的纪念品商店放着南希·阿吉拉穆的歌曲。水声掺着人声，从喷泉那端断续传来，一个四月的大马士革夜晚，无事可称奇。  
  
一个寻常夜晚。葡萄树缠着喀马里亚街低矮的楼群一路蔓生，向西伸至倭马亚大清真寺的台阶下，抵上了老城的腹心。树影凝滞不动，覆在老诺法拉咖啡馆的花砖上，晚祷的余韵仍在周匝不绝地回响。他继续翻看报纸。今天是1995年4月16日，星期三，他的思绪在一片百无聊赖的空白里四处游窜。周五下午，总统在电视讲话里重申，打击叙利亚国内的左翼极端组织对于中东地区的和平进程有着重要意义。“左翼极端组织，”据说Al Mualim听完后，沉默了半晌才开腔。“听听，他们还没把我们称为恐怖分子，真让我受宠若惊。”  
  
消息还不止这些。Al Mualim也许还尚未耳闻，事实上，早在1981年被叙利亚国家安全法庭以指使暗杀及企图颠覆政权罪缺席判处死刑前，总书记就已开始在马斯亚夫堡垒的书房里深居简出。愿真主保佑他心宁平安，有些传言还是别让他听到的为好。  
  
例如，最臭名昭著的一则是，人们说他们惯于在杀人前纵情声色，头目会在那种只收美金的高档酒店给他们开个套房，教唆其酗酒，招妓，疯狂吸食大麻直至神志不清。当说教的条件成熟时，便声称他们已置身天堂，但难以久留，唯有完成暗杀后才能再次踏足真境。这个天堂被描绘为花园，充盈美酒琴音，至于其他部分，基本可以看做穆斯林烈士升天后可享受七十二处女故事的豪华版。真是了无新意。Altair Ibn-La'Ahad知道这全是无稽之谈，一套为诋毁他们声誉而玩弄的政治说辞。大麻和酒?Al Mualim从不让他的人碰这些。  
  
暗杀前夜需要的是周详的筹划和冷静的头脑。半个月前，抵达大马士革的第二天，他躺在安全屋天井的软垫上看完了半人高的一沓资料，从“酋长”在政坛崭露头角开始，到他如何加入里法特卫队，从而挤入了阿萨德身边的政治内圈，并据信为流亡法国的复兴党创始人之一萨拉赫·比塔尔的遇刺作出了“相当大的贡献”。——哦，巴黎那次，他有些想起来了，那可是“酋长”的代表作，下手狠准。“酋长”对风向一向具有良好嗅觉，八六年的时候，总统之弟里法特企图发动政变，作为里法特军队里的人，“酋长”很合时宜地投向了阿萨德的一方，从而在那场站队游戏中幸存下来。近年来他退居二线，但仍是不可否认的对总统最有影响的人物之一。他为总统策划的暗杀如此之多，以至于人们称他为“清道夫”。  
  
可今夜他是“酋长”。那是Altair在从藤架间滤下的日光里浏览此人辉煌业绩时，无来由地给他起的代号。铅笔在纸上漫不经心地一行行从右拖到左，纸背透出的血腥味让他感到有点兴奋莫名。你好啊，同行。  
  
还有情报中得来的一些微不足道的细节。他的说话习惯，左右利手，他长年肩周劳损，时不时会低头压脖子——这一点被Altair用笔圈了起来，可能会有用，暗杀是繁琐的，一直都是。两天前他和Malik去做了最后一次踩点，今天下午晚些时候，他独自去市中心的公共澡堂洗了个热水浴，然后步行前往喀马里亚街的老诺法拉咖啡馆，从容不迫地吃了顿晚餐。抽水烟的说书人讲了一个下午的萨拉丁与十字军，这令他厌烦，但他既不宜发表异议，也不能起身离开，因为“酋长”这次该死的突击拜访会发生在“七点至九点的任意时候”，他得等着报信的人来。  
  
他看了看表，现在是大马士革时间晚上7点03分。4月16日的日落时刻为下午6点04分，和预计一样，半个多小时前天就黑了，暮色蓝得沉沉欲坠，下弦月微弱地悬着，老城的灯火只照到离地面两层楼高的地方，就被夜幕沉沉挡了回去，堡垒，清真寺顶，集市的天棚，大都晦暗得如同罩了层细孔窗。喀马里亚街依旧热闹且太平，淡季的夜晚游人相对稀少，一个戴方框眼镜的男人从清真寺北边的拐角处走来，臂弯里夹着份《大马士革晚报》。那人在露天咖啡座中找了个位置坐下，口齿清楚地叫了袋蜂蜜薄荷味的水烟。他立即收到了约定的信号，今晚的活儿开始了。  
  
他等着，直到一旁早已吃饱喝足的那个男人终于磨磨蹭蹭地离开，在座位上继续停留了一会，看完了生活版的广告和诗歌，然后招手结账。一份皮塔面包夹烤羊肉和无花果的沙瓦玛肉卷——75里拉，一杯黑咖啡——50里拉，为避免使离开显得过于仓促，他在收到找零时还特意数清了款数，拣出一枚10里拉的硬币作小费，把手插进口袋里，然后起身沿倭马亚清真寺院墙往北走去。  
  
Malik在调度他的人马时总是缺乏创建性，他腹诽道，看了看表。7点10分，时候还早。信号总是一成不变的，方框眼镜，晚报，蜂蜜薄荷味水烟表示开始行动;如果计划取消，来的就会是一对年轻男女。尽管对讲装置已经发展到几乎微不可察的程度，Malik还是盲信般地坚持采用那些父辈们才用的联络手段，他是个无可救药的信条原教旨主义者，一个复古专家。朝着领口喃喃低语还是足以招人注意的，Malik说，一个陌生的加密频道或许也会引起不必要的麻烦，更何况，别让那些新手与直接参与到行动中去，让他们报信，但别让他们知道是在向谁报信，别与他们进行直接接触，核心的暗杀计划不应该涉及基层人员。都是为了保险起见，Malik A-syaf总是这么说。Malik A-syaf不是那种会跟危险调情的人。  
  
那个男人有他的道理。窃听与监视无处不在，在大马士革生存的第一要义就是，牢记这是一个到处都是眼睛的城市，——至少在复兴党上台后是这样，他瞥了瞥拐角处的巨幅阿萨德画像。如果有人被逮到了，只消一顿鞭打再加倒挂，没有人能咽得下你的名字，一个星期后尸体会被丢出来，官方解释的死因将是绝食。  
  
他在道路分岔口左拐，取道稍微偏僻些的萨德希街，杏树和桃树的枝叶越过倭马亚清真寺的院墙向外伸出，香气黏腻如泥。一路向西走，在左侧依次经过阿拉伯铭文博物馆，清真寺花园，以及萨拉丁陵锈迹斑斑的穹顶上凝铸的一枚新月。那古老的战争已在远处。他一边走，一边默默注目，和这座与其人威名极不相称的简陋墓园错身而过。再次查看手表，7点18分，不紧不慢地走过这段路用了8分钟，和预计的几乎分毫不差。老诺法拉咖啡馆的那个线人的到来意味着最后一次清场大概在距现在半个小时前开始了，“酋长”一行大约会在20分钟后进入场地。当然这只是惯例，谁也不知道是否会提前，等进入隐蔽区域内后，动作应适当加快。他又一次确认没有人尾随，进入10号居民楼的门廊，上楼，用早已准备好的钥匙打开通往楼顶的盖板。开始狂奔。  
  
夜晚的空气于疾驰时在耳侧破开，凉得如肆意泼洒的薄荷油，他在参差错落的楼顶间凭本能拣着落脚点，穿过居民们安装的灌木丛般密集的卫星电视接收器，朝西南方向跑去。还没有到大马士革居民们为避暑而到屋顶来过夜的时节，他一路几乎毫无阻碍。在前方，西北角堡垒被夜光灯勾勒出的廓形如桅杆般升入眼底，哈米迪亚长街集市的铁质天棚形同灯河上的一段浮冰。他缓了下来，在一个接收器下方摸索着，取下了粘在底下的一节管状物，随后又在其他几处找到了用油纸包着的瞄准镜和消音器。子弹已经装好在内了，一共五颗。他拿起晾在晒衣绳上的一个布包，将东西装进去，稳妥地背上了身。在此往下四层楼处，玩具店的霓虹灯招牌散射着红光，街市喧闹中隐约传来稚嫩的嬉笑声。这里是孩童玩耍的地方。  
  
他往前再跃过一栋楼，哈米迪亚集市的北侧已近在咫尺。一只猫竖着尾滑过他的小腿，喵地叫了一声。他躬下身，顺手摸了摸它的后颈，无声地注视着匍匐在天台边缘的那个黑魆魆的影子，摄手摄脚地向前逼近。那躯体看上去软绵绵的，抽去了骨头一样，带夜视仪的望远镜还架着，头却别扭地歪向一边。脖子被干净利落地扭断了，典型的Malik A-syaf作风。  
  
他对着集市那镂金错彩的雕饰看了一会，侧边的窗子今晚都被关上了，是出于安全考量，却恰好利于攀爬。手表指针显示着7点26分，他往掌心啐了一口，舒展了下肩背肌肉，眯起眼紧盯着檐下镌刻着古兰经经文的浮雕，退后几步。  
  
那一跃几乎耗尽他全身气力。他挂在那，停了一会以调整呼吸，然后驾轻就熟地攀爬了起来，翻上哈米迪亚集市的天棚，落点和计划中一样。非常顺利。他小心贴着19世纪的冰凉铁板匍匐前进，沿着微倾的拱顶向上爬。以前方一孔为始，透光的小孔开始成群地散布开，成束的浅淡光线从天棚下往上冒出，侵入集市上方无边的夜色中，如一簇簇刚冒尖的小麦苗。他缓缓朝前方覆了上去，挪腾身体转至跪姿，在整个过程中一直留意只盖住了一个洞孔。甚至连影子都别投在行动范围以外的地方。要依仗技术，而不是运气，你永远不能指望命运女神那个老婊子会眷顾你。  
  
  
  
  
  
夜又闷，又湿，又长。65岁的香料商阿卜杜拉·贾迈勒想道，仰头眯起眼看那些铁质天蓬上的弹孔，那是1925年叙利亚反法大起义中法军飞机机枪狂轰滥炸留下的纪念品。近年来他的视力已不大行了，室内的光线环着那些弹孔边缘，散出成簇针芒似的光来，如星点挂于夜幕之上。  
  
还是个孩子的时候，他就开始将那些弹孔联想成夏夜的星空。他有一本阿尔·苏菲的《恒星星座》，当他参照着那份十世纪的阿拉伯天文图，和头顶这些人造洞孔进行比对时，总赞叹于安拉布下的隐喻无所不在。有些星座在苍穹中的位置和这些弹孔在顶棚上的分布惊人地相似。密集的那一串，人马座，孤悬在右上角的是天秤座的秤盘。有些弹孔恰好围成了圆形，似蛇夫座的长蛇抱圈逐尾，一道微微反光的铁锈横贯棚顶，正如银河星斗璀璨。  
  
作为一个阿拉维特派教徒，他和所有人一样，相信灵魂转世后化为星辰高悬于天。他的父母，早逝的弟弟和弟媳，但愿他们已登入永恒之霄土。这个夜晚漫长又闷湿，他的眼皮不驯地想要合上，却又被意志执拗地撑开，张弛出摇篮般的节奏。他在昏睡的边缘进退两难。  
  
可今夜有些异样。他打起精神睁开眼，重新看了看他头顶的私人星图。在那片形似天琴座的弹孔稍微靠下的地方，有些事不太对劲。那枚弹孔与往日不同。他也说不出原因，只觉得今夜那里好像被柏油布盖住了似的，纯然而不捎带任何夜色的杂质，黑得彻底，过于彻底。  
  
他一时记不起该叫它什么，于是打了个哈欠，继续盯着看了几眼，就着它的位置想了想。然后觉得那是天鹰座的主星。  
  
  
  
  
  
Altair Ibn-L’Ahad眯起眼。从眼前的弹孔朝下看，全长422米的哈米迪亚集市中段部分的人流似乎比往日稀疏了些，或许是清场的缘故。两旁相对的店面间拉着成串的复兴党宣传彩旗，还有一些阿萨德画像，一家店口坐着一个昏昏欲睡的年迈男人。枪已准备就绪了。对他来说，组装枪械几乎是世界上最简单的事，就像在开饭前铺好桌布一样稀松平常。  
  
它很轻，像一截被锯短了的老式单管猎枪，事实上也正是如此。装上消音器后，开火声不会响于几粒噗噗乱弹的豆子。子弹口径很小——按直街那个人的说法，如果需要轻便，干脆用手枪好了，5.56口径以下的步枪几乎都卖不出去了——那么小的口径，你能用它来做什么呢?  
  
“用来打兔子。”他近乎玩世不恭地回答道，低头点了根烟，一双金色眼瞳在大马士革下午四点的日光中眯了起来。“如果你们办不到，那么就直接告诉我，我去找办得到的人。”  
  
他还记得初次接手它时的情形。一周前，交货在阿萨德国立图书馆边上的一家摄影器材专卖店完成，矮胖的秃发男人搓着手，声称由于改装时枪膛的废品率太高，好几杆被迫作废，因此可能需要额外加钱，随即报上了个数目。他点了点头，那人的手搓得更厉害了。金额高得离谱，但他懒得争辩，到时候找Malik要钱就是了，他不喜欢和人讨价还价。  
  
“真主保佑这双拿枪的手。”男人说，因他的爽快而有些喜出望外。“稳定性可能差了点，恐怕你的枪法得很好。”  
  
他有些诧异怎么会有人就这一点质疑他，径直将枪举起来试手，没有回话。  
  
男人看着他旁若无人地拨开卡锁，下折枪管，露出左手无名指上的缺口，便若有所悟地迈开步子朝一旁走开去，斟酌了一番才拣定措辞。“看得出来，”那人下了论断。“你是个老手。”  
  
老手?他微微扬眉，决定这次要表达一点小小的异议。老手?不大准确。  
  
“我是行家。”  
  
他也还记得Malik听到费用后那副气急败坏又一本正经的样子。“你给你的枪镀金了?”由于那人只收美元现钞，他们还不得不到黑市里去换。“你简直跟那群要了命的新手一样，”Malik在回来的路上一直余怒未消地唠叨道。“他们说得对，你完全对暗杀以外的事一无所知。”  
  
他理了理手套，把兜帽帽檐往下拉了拉，懒得去想那个狗娘养的Malik A-syaf现在在哪，虽然他知道他的搭档正在这里的某个地方，戴着从尸体身上剥来的对讲耳机，瞪着他那双黑眼睛警觉窥伺。凳子上的那个男人依旧在打瞌睡，一顶黑白圆点头巾却忽然进入视野，从正下方缓缓穿行而过。一个圆点头巾黑色长袍的女人，他顿时警觉起来。这是最后的信号，或许他已错过了前几个，但这个被他逮住了，这就够了。按照约定的暗号，这意味着“酋长”一行正从她的方向走来，抵达此处的步程大约两分钟。  
  
他深嗅了一口夜间的空气，感受那恼人的湿度与微不可察的风速，环境还算有利，凭他的枪法和夜视仪般好的视力发誓，一枪，一枪就够了，但得打在致命的地方。他再次默默温习了一遍“酋长”的举止习惯，把子弹压进枪膛。一枪，打在致命的地方，他不会有机会开第二枪。  
  
虽然他几乎从不祷告，此刻还是习惯性地念起了那句著名誓词，并忽然有些自嘲地想到，从各种意义上来说，它于他现在的处境都是何等贴切。  
  
我们耕耘于黑暗，而服务于光明。我们耕耘于黑暗，而服务于光明。一轮喧嚣人声正如海潮般从远处席卷过来，他最后一次看了看腕上的手表。现在是晚上7点45分。  
  
  
  
  
  
那些阿萨德画像让他的香料店看上去令人反感，阿卜杜拉·贾迈勒暗自想。它们是集市管理官员上午挂上去的，为了迎接独立日。对于他来说，对总统的不满已经成为了一种家族仇恨——在哈马事件后，他好奇有多少人能对那个名字心无芥蒂。他停止打瞌睡，有大人物要造访，凭一个香料商的鼻子起誓，他嗅到了。你总能嗅得出来。看那个男人，他在这一块转了不少于20分钟，左顾右盼，双唇朝着领口奇怪地嗫嚅。他以为他听不见。他以为我听不见。他以为他睡着了，他以为没人知道。他错了，安拉全知。  
  
——暂且把故弄玄虚那一套先放着，好吧，贾迈勒的确捕捉到了点只言片语。“……这边的屋顶很干净，我一分钟前刚和他确认过……顺便说一句，你们昨天去了哪家夜总会?不开玩笑，那杂种的嗓子哑得连他妈妈都认不出来，你们绝对喝了酒……黎巴嫩女人怎么样?好啦，干正事了，我盯着呢……”  
  
等待会那个人来的时候，贾迈勒想，我或许得装得意外点。突击拜访，总是这样。所谓的突击拜访。已经可以看见一大队人马正往这边走来，步伐缓慢，人声鼎沸，闪光灯灼得人目眩。他认出被众人簇拥的那个面带微笑的人是内政部长，有点略微失望，他本以为会是总统本人亲自大驾光临。他的邻居们纷纷伸长脖颈探看，部长显然刚在某个铺面前嘘寒问暖了一番，余热未消，现在还在朝一旁的记者比划着。  
  
“……朝觐，”部长说，语调相当有魅力，简直像个外交官。“正如总统反复声明的，不是，也不会被视作对叙利亚外汇资源的浪费，我们一向对沙特……”  
  
现在他们走过来了，他可以看见部长上衣第二颗系歪了的扣子。紧挨着他身边沉默寡言的是一个身材矮小的年长男人，他似乎有点印象，但记不清了。某个小道消息里的人物，管他是谁。现在这群人几乎擦着他面前走过，但部长对他视若无睹，继续向记者阐释“阿拉伯必须实现独立的经济发展，这一点叙利亚与各国有着广泛共同利益”。那个矮小男人侧身扭过头看了看他的香料店，神情古怪。有一瞬间贾迈勒觉得他仿佛正朝自己微微颔首示意。  
  
仅仅是一瞬间。那人忽然向斜前方瘫倒，躯体的一角压在了他身上，带得他一道从塑料椅子上滑落在地。他本能地将他猛力推开去，嗅到一股浓重的血腥味。有人开始尖叫，人群如激起的涟漪般避开，撤出一道半圆，血迹到处都是，霰粒似的沾在旁人身上，还有一些白色的喷溅物，他手忙脚乱地爬起来，正好在人群中照见一张惊惶失措的脸。  
  
一个年轻的安保人员的脸，几乎还是个孩子。下一秒子弹从贾迈勒肚脐上方某处贯穿。然后是又一发，这次他没法辨出是在哪了。似乎并没有痛，但是凉飕飕的。脚步声从四面八方涌来，声响在他耳畔倾泻。像暴风雨。一场不期而遇的山洪。那个朝他开枪的人被按翻在地，枪从他手中被打飞，不是他，有人气急败坏地喊道，你打错人了。这次他们不窃窃低语了，他们喊叫。刺客!有人如梦初醒地咆哮起来。刺客!男人们把枪从夹克下拔出，朝天鸣枪，把受惊的人群如畜群般驱走。砰，砰，砰。刺客。  
  
刺客。他反复咀嚼这个词，直至疼痛张牙舞爪地叫嚣起来，他才意识到自己中弹了。他从来没有这么痛过，简直就像，就好像他肋骨下的部分本不存在，而这种疼痛进入他的身体，让它得以存在一样。他蜷缩在地板上，意识变得偏执而荒诞，他揪着那些滑过耳畔的支离破碎的声响不放，盯着地板上一块磨光的石砖，仿佛这样疼痛就能减轻点。医院，那些围在他身旁的人说道，透过鼓膜，模糊如浮动的藻荇，快点，把他送到医院去。没收那些记者的相机，将军出事了，还有脉搏吗，没有?打在哪?脑干!安拉啊，这是谁干的?那边!快把枪从他嘴里拔出来，那孩子疯了!叫他们把车开到清真寺西门!疼痛越演越烈，他忍不住开始呼告真主。人们将他抬起来，脸正对着天棚，他如仰卧舟底，在夏夜星空下的池塘里随波漂荡。  
  
  
  
  
  
他把手上的家伙处理好，塞进包里，甚至懒得看一眼下方的受害者。一枪打中脑干，他知道他死透了。  
  
  
  
  
  
79年的老雷诺暴躁地响着喇叭，甩着尾冲出街口，斜插到烈士广场前等着过红绿灯的面包车前。司机立刻从驾驶座里向外探出头，朝他们指手画脚地吼了起来。“你这个杂种，真主保佑你一切完蛋!”  
  
就如他所料到的那样，Malik像所有大马士革司机一样毫不示弱——他马上把两手伸出窗外，左手五指捏在一起，顶着右手食指做了个再明显不过的手势：你妈是婊子。眼看那辆面包车就要咆哮着碾过来，绿灯很合时宜地亮了，他们的破车一路狂吼，汇入了从市中心东北角溢出的拥挤车流。Malik猛地往左打方向盘，险些没避开一辆慢腾腾的军用吉普。Altair被惯性狠狠地甩在副驾驶座的窗上。肩膀断了，他妈的，他痛嚎一声，朝男人怒目而视。“我操你，A-Syaf。”  
  
那人只是在看后视镜时顺便瞥了他一眼。“系上安全带。”Malik冷冷地说。“你是个娘儿们吗?不是?那就别像个娘儿们一样乱叫。”  
  
脾气真他妈的够呛。右肩疼得厉害，他嘶了一声，有些懊恼方才的失态。可或许那是故意的，有个声音切切说道。或许就是故意的，Malik不喜欢他，谁都知道。自从去年他几乎单枪匹马地营救了被“圣殿骑士”突击组劫持的人质，挽救了Al Mualim的性命后，他在组织内的地位与声望近乎无可匹敌。但不是所有人都买账，比如Malik A-syaf，Abbas Sophian，还有那些说话总透着一股酸味的训练场教官。可这些都再正常不过了，在哪里都一样，只要你干得好，自然有人会妒忌。这真是至理名言。  
  
几辆警车呼啸着飞驰而过，Malik警觉地看了一眼，一直嘴唇深抿，只有在一个十字路口等红灯的时候才摸索着去拿烟，自顾自地抽了起来。Malik其实并没有多大烟瘾，他知道，这个男人抽烟只是因为所有叙利亚男人都这么做。随波逐流的庸人。  
  
“为什么朝平民开枪，”Malik终于开口，明显强压着怒意。“一颗前安全部长的脑袋还满足不了你吗?”  
  
他愣了几秒，有些吃惊。“我没有，”他很快果断地答道。“我只开了一枪，那枪打中了目标。我只有五发子弹，你亲眼看着我装弹，你可以检查我的枪匣。”他拎起脚边的袋子又放下。  
  
“我简直不敢相信，”Malik随便抽了两口，把烟掐掉，双手紧握着方向盘。“我们差点违反了信条的第一条。”  
  
又来了，信条原教旨主义者Malik又开始就他对信条的忠诚布道。“我听到了枪声，”他打断他。“我以为拿是安保人员朝天开的，既然是这样，那就是他们的误伤，这与我们无关。”  
  
“他们会把这个记到我们头上，”Malik提高声调反对道。“‘任何任务中所涉及的平民伤亡都应被视作失职’，恐怖主义，想想看他们会怎么说，‘无差别的袭击’，想想看我们怎么跟Al Mualim解释——”  
  
“够了，Malik，”他不耐烦地再次打断他，抽出了支那男人的烟。“我会告诉Al Mualim都是我的错，你做得很好，就是废话太多。别指责我了，我不是今晚唯一杀了人的人。”  
  
Malik朝他怒目而视，但没有反驳。  
  
他们再没有说话。轿车一路往北，在岔路口折左，驶进鲁马纳街冷清的使馆区。法国殖民时代的宽阔大道沿街种满棕榈树，十字军时代的果园遗址犹有些零星残迹，低矮的石山阻挡在道路尽头，如匍匐在古老传说里的巨兽。大马士革，秘境之地，不像那些街道笔直的欧洲城市，一眼可揽尽压得极低的天际线，以及宛若一色的天地交界处灰黑的雪云。它是个尘埃遍布的迷宫，一段重叠曲折的复调曲，一个古老文明的头生子，一个破落帝国的未亡人，千疮百孔，老于世故，像情人一样会保守秘密。所有的秘密。  
  
有一瞬间他涌起冲动，想叫Malik从国宾馆前绕过去，让他看一眼那个地方。他们说那里是一切祸患的根源，阿萨辛从那时开始无可挽回地衰落，一声枪响，一个丑闻，一种命运，让他成为了真正意义上的无人之子。然而他终究什么也没说。什么也没有。  
  
他们出城，沿机场大道往南开，在路上换了车，处理了一下枪械，约莫两点钟的时候下起了小雨。Malik拒绝了让他来换着开车的提议(“如果我打算杀了我自己，完全可以换一种痛快得多的方式”)。夜间公路闻起来像沙漠，采石场，地中海和骆驼，闻起来透着股荒野膻腥味，令人作呕又透着温热。他把搭到车窗外的手收回来，黑暗擦着眼角呼啸而过，仿佛能把人撞得粉碎。城市的灯火被甩在远处，在无声漆黑中，那些子弹，血迹，脑浆和哭喊都开始变得错乱，变得像一场拙劣的噩梦。仿佛今晚他并没有杀人，即使有人告诉他今夜他结了婚，现在刚从婚礼上回来，开车的是新娘的兄弟，或许他也会相信。一切都无可挽回地逝去了，这个夜晚万物皆虚。  
  
  
  
  
  
人们总认为夜晚是凝滞不动的，只有没见过黑夜的人才这么说。雾气自道旁荒原里缭转生出，漫隐去下半夜的一勾惨白弯月，几丛加利利树梢头焚烧着新火，曳出游荡十里无魂的野烟。夜晚的天地是一片不知来处的混沌，一塘被搅浑的水与泥，无由亦无因。  
  
他在路上睡过去了一会儿，被汽车的颠簸猛地晃醒过来，正好赶上在侵晓时分目睹晨与昏的交战。夜色快压不住天边透出的黯红，一枚光点在背光的黑云间孤悬着，可能是北辰星，也可能是以色列的AH-64武装直升机，他们的车已临近黎巴嫩边境。大马士革分区负责人早就在等着了。近年来，由于打击力度的加大，在当局眼皮底下维持一个分部的成本日渐高昂，他们不得不迁至西南边境。证件已经收妥，事情已被交待，客套话也说了，但就在他们打算出门之前，负责人好像忽然想起什么，把他们叫了回来。  
  
“我想你们会想听听这个，对吧?”他一边抬起头看他们，一边按下桌上的录音机。“耶路撒冷广播电台的——国内媒体还没有播报，我想他们是得等早上官方说法出来——不过我想这个也能将就着听听，我录了一晚上，只有那群犹太佬什么都知道。”他笑了声，继续倒带。“顺便说一句，这次马斯亚夫亮牌的动作很快。”  
  
希伯来语的女声从录音机里沙哑传来：昨夜400名逊尼派武装分子血洗了一个什叶派村落;特拉维夫汽车炸弹已致6死21伤;以色列空军摧毁了哈马斯的一个导弹发射点;巴勒斯坦人发誓将在近期内采取大规模报复行动。死亡与混乱，永无止境的死亡与混乱。永无止境。  
  
“下面插播一条来自叙利亚的新闻，”女人顿了一下，有些迟疑地说道。“据可靠消息，今天晚上早些时候，叙利亚前国家安全部长西伯尔·达伊姆于大马士革遇刺身亡，事发时他正陪同阿萨德总统的代表在独立日前夕巡视哈米迪亚集市。一名市民在事故中中枪，正在大马士革医院接受救治。当局尚未透露事件详情。到目前为止，尚未有任何组织或个人宣称——”声音猝不及防地刹住。“最新消息。”播音员迅速改口。“阿萨辛已宣布对事件负责。”

2014年夏


End file.
